


Toy Payment

by askarella



Series: Trigon the Mobster [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: Batman: Year One, F/F, F/M, Slight objectification, Trigon is a Mob boss, badassery from a pregnant woman, mentions of lesbian threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was this woman? Who was Trigon? And why the Hell was a pregnant woman threatening a Pimp?!?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Payment

She walked with purpose, a steady rhythm to her stride that almost made her look like she was floating aggressively. Her clothes were elegant, black; and her left eye was yellowed from a healing bruise. She carried 100 dollar bills in her Prada purse; she strode towards Stan, crossing her arms when she got there.

"My Husband demands his cut." She informed him in a haughty voice as she looked over his girls. "You’ve been neglecting us, and it makes him oh so upset…" She smiled complacently as she stroked the bulge in her abdomen where her daughter was growing. "So where is the money- and you may as well throw in Selina and Holly, I do enjoy their company when Trigon is away…"

Stan fidgeted. “Mrs. Trigon, ma’am… I’m so sorry, but Selian robbed me then ran off with Holly! Please, forgive me!” He stuttered nervously. “Please!”

The woman tsked as she leaned over the man, sapphire eyes cold and cruel. “Beg my husband, Stan- you shall get no forgiveness from me when you lose my favorite toys… My husband will expect you at our mansion promptly at noon.” She kneed him in the groin, hard, before whispering in his ear. “And bring a gag- his men always go in dry”

She let him fall to the ground when she released him, striding into the dark of night even as the Dark Knight watched her.  
Who was this woman? Who was Trigon? And why the Hell was a pregnant woman threatening a Pimp?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you could not tell, this is modeled after the same Universe as Batman: Year One


End file.
